Love me over Coffee
by SugarPunch
Summary: Every Tuesday morning, Weiss spends her time making her homework at the same coffeeshop. One day, a very pretty stranger catches her eye. One-shot.
Despite the fact that it was 8:30AM and most people associated mornings with grumpiness, Weiss was greeted happily when she entered the coffeeshop. She was not surprised she was not the first customer, since this particular store was her favorite place to spend her free Tuesday mornings. The shop was peaceful and well designed and somehow made it easier for her to concentrate on her homework than any other place she'd ever been to. Not even her own apartment could stand up to the atmosphere here.

The barista, who had her long, fiery red hair tied in a knot to prevent her hair from getting into the drinks, no longer had to ask Weiss for her name. She had already written it on the cup before the white haired girl could whip out her credit card to pay for the liquid. She thanked the redhead for the assistance and took the drink with her to her regular table: halfway towards the back of the room, all the way to the left so she could watch the people who walked by the store's windows if she felt the need to.

Because despite being very solitary, Weiss enjoyed watching people. It was one of the plus sides of studying in a public environment. Since she always sat alone she caught about as many looks as she gave, but she couldn't care less. Of course she sometimes wondered if they spoke about her behind her back, but wasn't insecure enough to really care about it. After all, she had work to do.

So she took a sip from her drink, making sure not to burn her lips on the hot beverage, and booted up her laptop. This gave her time to scan her surroundings, so she let her eyes look for something – or someone – interesting at one of the other tables.

Sadly there was nothing to see and she could soon focus on opening up her work files. Sometimes she'd glare over the top of her screen if a customer came in, wondering if she had seen these individuals before or not.

She had barely been there for ten minutes when a figure entered the shop whom she had definitely _not_ seen before. Long, wilde blonde hair easily drew her attention and captured her gaze. Before Weiss knew it she was staring. The blonde made small talk with the barista as her drink was being prepared, speaking in a voice that made Weiss wonder what the conversation was about. It was only when she had received her drink and turned around to find a seat that the white haired girl realized how ridiculous she was, staring at such a complete stranger. Sadly it was already too late. She saw a glimpse of lovely purple eyes and looked away in an instant, hoping the warm feeling in her cheeks was just her imagination. The urge to look back up was strong, but the wish to prevent her from embarrassing herself was much stronger. She had a paper to finish, anyway. There was no time to be attracted to a stranger. Besides, she knew she could ignore this easily. It had happened before.

Despite being slightly distracted, Weiss managed to get a good amount of work done. Satisfied with herself she allowed herself some time off to organize the files in her drive. As soon as she'd opened the folder her eyebrows sank into a frown. There was a file she had not seen before. It had no name, which was odd since Weiss named _every single_ file. It couldn't be hers. She hadn't been away from her laptop, which had a password on it anyway. How did it get into her drive?

As soon as she clicked the file and it opened online, she understood. This was a public file someone had made while she was in the café. They set it so that everyone near would see the file in their drive. She sighed, ready to close it again and delete it from her folder, but her eyes caught the bolded question just in time. She frowned deeper. Instead of thinking of an answer, only more questions came to mind.

 _Hey! how do ya like your coffee?_

Several immature answers had been drabbled under the sentence. Clearly this person had not thought their plan through, as they had not specified whom the question was for despite throwing it into a public server. She realized, however, that maybe this person did not know the name of the person it was meant for. Maybe they wanted to treat them by buying a drink, but weren't sure how to approach the other. What if it was that blonde trying to get Weiss' attention?

Curious, she allowed herself to glance at the girl several tables away, strangely surprised to catch her gaze. Weiss decided not to maintain eye contact and instead look back to her laptop again, frowning at the question in front of her. Her mind was somewhere else, however. She wasn't sure, but had she just seen _hope_ in the stranger's eyes? As if she really _was_ the one who'd sent that question and it _was_ meant for Weiss?

No, it was too absurd. Also, Weiss was not that unapproachable. Yes, she had a case of resting-bitch-face, but that blonde clearly had no trouble whipping up a conversation with anyone. She could not be the one who made the file.

Instead of worrying about the question, Weiss closed the file with a sigh and continued to organize her files. She had no time for this nonsense. Even though she could not deny that she thought the blonde was _very_ cute, she could not let herself get distracted from her work.

So, she worked. She worked until it was almost time for her to leave the store and go to school. Her paper was done so she closed the writing program and took a last look at her files – only to be reminded that she had not put her answer in the public file yet.

It was ridiculous that she even considered it. Still, she had not seen anyone fetch a drink for someone else, but that could be because she had been so deep in her studies all this time. The person who made the file had probably already left the store, seeing as the last people in the room were only Weiss, the barista and –

The blonde! She was still here? Weiss looked her way, thankful that their gazes did not cross this time. She _did_ have a laptop with her, so maybe she actually was the person who made the file…

No, Weiss told herself, you're being more and more ridiculous. To prevent herself from overthinking even more, she packed her laptop back in her bag and set her mind on leaving for school. The one last thing she made sure to do was to avoid eye contact with the blonde on her way out.

That evening, Weiss opened her laptop to see if anything still had to be closed before she could shut the thing down. While closing other things her drive folder resurfaced, with the unnamed file still in it. She frowned. On the one hand she thought she was being ridiculous. How low was the chance that it was meant for her? Still, she couldn't help but wonder what would happen _if_ it was meant for her. Figuring that, since the chance she would meet the girl again next Tuesday morning was so small, she probably wouldn't get what she hoped for anyway, she wrote down how she liked her coffee best, right under the gibberish and sexual remarks others had added to the file. She then closed it and shut down her laptop, ready to go to sleep and forget all about it for the rest of the week.

* * *

Where Weiss had felt cheerful when entering the store last week, she felt grumpy the next. Everything that could've gone wrong had gotten wrong. She overslept, missed her bus, forgot her keys and found out she had more homework than she thought. She could still manage, but this threw off her entire planning and she couldn't stand it. At least she could still work at her favorite coffee place – despite being half an hour later than usual.

After a deep sigh she raised her gaze to meet with the barista's, only to see a bright yellow mane right in front of her. She blinked in surprise. Was this...?

"One Espresso Machiatto," the girl from last week ordered, immediately turning her head in Weiss' direction with a look in her eyes as if she was waiting for approval. The barista clearly knew what was going on, as she smiled at Weiss while waiting for her to say something.

Weiss, however, was speechless. She had completely forgotten about the file. Not to mention that this was such a nice surprise after such a rough day.

Once she realized what was going on, a bright smile and a soft blush covered her face.

"Yes, please," she said. Something was written down on the cup, and while Weiss was curious what it was because it clearly wasn't the usual 'Miss Schnee', she was distracted by the girl in front of her. The last thing she expected was the flood of words coming out of her mouth right now. Lord, that girl could talk.

"I'm such an idiot, I should've never made that public file and expect you to just blatantly put your favorite drink in it. I'm so sorry. But you are so pretty I just thought it would be cute because I've heard this story of a niece of my friend who got a date by using a public file and I – your laptop – it might work, ya know? But then you left and I just _knew_ that none of those words were yours which is dumb because how can I really know and-"

Her words were cut short by the sound of a cup being placed on the counter, which worked as a perfect reminder for the blonde that she still had to pay.

"Oh right, shoot."

Judging by the red glow on her face she was even more embarrassed than Weiss, who was mostly just flustered. She decided to take the silence as an opportunity to thank the currently anonymous – but very attractive – stranger.

"Well, if it helps, I thought it was cute. Thank you." She was unsure if she thanked her for the drink, the compliment or because she had kept her in mind. Either way, she appreciated what the blonde had done for her. Gladly she grabbed the drink from the counter, finally able to take a look at the writing.

 _For Weiss, from Yang_

There was a heart accompanying the blonde's name and when Weiss looked up at the barista with a questioning gaze, all she did was wink and smile.

"Can I – I mean, would you mind sitting at my table with me?" the blonde, apparently named Yang, asked, still speaking quickly as if she was very nervous. Weiss smiled and nodded in response, considering grabbing the taller girl's arm and letting her lead their way, but she realized that might be a bit too much for a first – was this a date?

She followed Yang to the table she had claimed with her own coffee and her laptop. Weiss took the spot across from her and made eye contact.

This simple attempt to seek contact made the blonde go all nervous again. It was surprisingly cute to see a girl so big and muscly go all flustered and nervous by looking into her blue eyes. What was even cuter, however, was the stream of words that once again sounded.

"I was so happy to see someone add something to the file that was _an actual coffee type_ and I _knew_ it had to be you because you look like someone to take a question seriously – but then you were not here the next day and I didn't know what to do and I was so scared that it wasn't you and you didn't look at me because you thought I was cute and I'm rambling aren't I?"

Weiss giggled.

"Yes, but it's alright. It's… cute." It was hard for the white haired girl to admit, but she wanted to be honest with Yang. She paid for her coffee – the least she deserved was honesty.

The compliment made Yang's cheeks turn rosier and her lips curled up into a beautiful bare teeth smile. She remained silent, though. Weiss wondered what was going on in her head. It was probably as messy as her own.

"I only come here on Tuesdays," Weiss then explained. "I start at twelve on Tuesdays, so I have time to do my homework and wake up peacefully here. I'm sorry you went through all that trouble. It would've been understandable if you had given up on me."

" _Give up_?" Yang repeated intimidatingly. "I _never_ give up! Unless you _want_ me to back off, of course. Then I'll leave you alone."

A shocked expression appeared in Weiss' eyes.

"Oh no, please! I appreciate the gesture. But next time, you can just come sit at my table. No need for crazy detours, alright?"

Yang nodded. She seemed hesitant before replying.

"Is… Is that a date?"

Weiss smiled brightly.

"It is."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading my second ever one-shot! This was suggested by my girlfriend, the other mod on this account (Cecille). We're both Freezerburn trash so it was a joy for me to work on. If you enjoyed I'd reaally appreciate a like! And if you like Freezerburn as much as us, you might want to keep an eye on our account. There will be more stories ;)


End file.
